


Camping Trip

by Genobeamer



Series: Bucky/Reader - A Love Story [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Camping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Stars, Tent Sex, Up all night to get Bucky, camp fires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genobeamer/pseuds/Genobeamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Steve, Natasha and Bucky head out for a camping trip. </p><p>Going to be a lot of fluff <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Routine

You wake up early in the morning. The sun's warmth beaming on your face, like a warm blanket. You try and sit up when you suddenly feel Bucky’s arm around your waist. Feeling you move, he snuggled you closer to him, tightening his grip around you. He nuzzled his face into your hair as usual. You loved feeling him so close to you, however he refuses to let you leave until he himself has woken up completely. 

“Bucky” You whispered softly, tapping his arm gently wake him up. 

You felt so bad waking him up. He’s been having nightmares lately, which would result in a cold sweat and heavy breathing at random hours of the night. He was able to get some sleep tonight but you knew it was time for the 4 of you to leave soon on your trip, so you can’t let him sleep in. 

Bucky slowly wakens still snuggling you, “Good morning.. Y/N” his deep morning voice sent shivers down your spine. Drowsy Bucky is the cutest thing but his morning voice makes you all wet and bothered. “Is it time to go already?” He whined into your hair. 

“Yes Bucky..” You started to get up but he pulled you down. 

“Please don’t leave me” He held your body close to him. You hated when he did this. He usually does this early in the morning when you had places to go. 

You managed to loosen from his ever tightening grip and faced him. He opened his eyes, looking sadly into yours. “Don’t do this to me James” You looked back at him defeated. He simply smirked at you. The bastard knew what to say to make you stay longer. 

“I don’t feel complete if you’re not with me” He cupped your face and leaned in to kiss you gently. He felt your body relax, knowing you weren’t going to get up anytime soon. 

“I hate you” You pouted at him. 

“I know” He smirked and pulled your body closer to his. 

“Don’t you think I’m close enough?” You were giggling. 

“Nope!” He then rolled over you so he was on top, kissing you endlessly all over your face, with you giggling and begging him to stop and to get up already. 

He knew you hated being late.  
He knew you hated when he kept you in bed.  
He knew you’d give him a fake cold shoulder later.  
He knew that he loved you.  
He knew that one day he’d be able to say, “Good Morning, Mrs. Barnes”

He quickly got up after smothering you in kisses, “Jesus babe, we’re going to be late. Stop keeping me in bed!” You were left mouth wide open in shock. He was smirking and running into the bathroom, almost getting hit by the pillow you threw. 

“JAMES!” Is all he heard before closing the door for safety.


	2. The Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Fluff moments <3

Steve and Bucky packed in all the camping necessities the four of you bought recently in the trunk of the SUV. You were happy that the long drive would be in a roomy car. Although you wished Bucky didn’t call shotgun and sat with you in the back. However, you can’t complain having Nat with you. 

“Christ Nat, do you really need all this stuff?” Steve looked at Natasha genuinely concerned. She just glared at him. “Uhm Yes, it’s important for us to have.. Even this” She handed him a bag of graham crackers, marshmallows and hershey bars.

“As you wish, Princess” He smirked at her, placing the bag upon everything else, like a cherry on top. 

Natasha gave him this look of “Don’t mess with me”. You’ve dealt with it before and mouthed at him, “Don’t do it” He laughed. Bucky chuckled at their conversation. 

The four of you split up to your designated doors. Bucky opened the door for you like the gentleman he was. You kissed him as a thank you and he closed the door after seeing you get comfortable in your seat. 

You looked over to see Steve apologizing for his snide remarks. Not that you can really hear over the music Bucky kept changing. However, You see Natasha’s face and body language relax. They smiled at each other and Steve pulled her in for a kiss. It lasted way longer than you thought and turned to look elsewhere. You wondered if You and Bucky always looked so intimate like that. You blushed thinking about it. 

This camping trip was almost like a retreat for you guys. You thought of it as a trip for each couple to be more intimate. You hoped You and Bucky could spend alone time. However, You knew how hard it is to tear the bromance a part. Damn Steve. At the same time, you were finally able to spend more time with Natasha. You missed seeing her everyday. 

You hear car doors open and a cool breeze hit your skin. Natasha and Steve finally got into the car. Natasha was smiling like crazy. You smiled at her knowing she is happy. 

“Alright, let’s go!” Steve and Bucky exchanged smiles. The both gave each other a fist pound. You and Natasha giggled at the boys. 

This was going to be a lot of fun.


	3. Teamwork makes the dream work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Nat hangout & show the boys what woman can do!
> 
> The boys have gone to see what else is new at the campsite. 
> 
> Next chapter will be on Bucky and Steve having a heart to heart<3

After having set up your campsite. You realized it was in a more secluded area from other people, which you loved. The boys had no problem creating a fire pit. Although it was quite hilarious watching them try to do it. 

________________________________________________________

Steve rubbing two sticks together staring intently at the smoke, “Come on baby! Spark up” Bucky would blow towards it, holding his hair back. Steve yelled, “BLOW HARDER!” 

“What do you think I’m doing CAP!?” Bucky yelled back, blowing harder, pulling his hair away harder as if it would help. Steve then gave up, dropping the sticks, running around in pain. His hands were a bright red. 

You and Nat looked at each other, with a knowing smile. The two of you had to create countless fires from missions. You look at a defeated Bucky and a pained Steve, “Let the adults handle this” You smirked at them. 

Natasha took the sticks and rubbed them at a steady pace. You took out your fan and began waving air towards the smoke. In less than 30 seconds, a fire sparked and it began spreading over the fire. The boys were staring at you both with their mouths open. “How did you do that?” Bucky asked. 

“We’re partners” You smiled, “We learned to work together efficiently and effectively” Nat fed the fire more, embracing the warmth radiating from the pit. 

Bucky turned to Steve, “Why can’t we be like that?” 

Steve scoffed, “Please James, we will be. We just need more time to practice”

Bucky nodded, “I suppose you’re right. Hey, let’s go see what else is around here” Steve agreed.

The boys came over to kiss you goodbye. They left to follow some trails on a map. You and Nat began to clean up the area more, admiring the nature around you. 

When the both of you finished, you set up two chairs overlooking the cliff. Nat handed you a beer; she had already removed the cap. The sun was still out but would set in about 2 hours. The landscape was amazing. It was nice to see how the wildlife flourished in this part of the camp site.

“How did we get so lucky Nat?” The two of you clinked bottles before sipping. 

“I ask myself that question everyday” She smiled out into the landscape. 

She knew what You meant. Steve and herself have always had an attraction to each other. She displayed it on their mission a few years ago, kissing him on an escalator. She knew it was a great distraction from the enemy, but she also wanted to kiss him for real. Things have never been the same since then. Neither of them brought it up. However, after She and Steve set You and Bucky up, Steve asked her out on a date. She was hesitant at first, but he told her how much he couldn’t get her out of her mind since the kiss. He told her how badly he’d want to hold her whenever she was around. He told her he didn’t care about her past. He loved her for the present.. for the person she’s become.

She knew he loved her.  
She knew she loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Nat <3


	4. Skipping Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve talk about the girls.

Bucky and Steve have followed a trail that was supposed to have a lake at the end of it. The lake supposedly had activities the four of you could do. Including a capture the flag course. 

“When was the last time we skipped stones?” Bucky looked at Steve.

The boys were now at the lake. They saw a couple skipping stones in the water. They figured they’ll do it too since there was no basketball court nearby. 

Steve’s facial expression said it all. Way too long he thought. 

As they were skipping stones, Steve and Bucky began talking about the girls.

Bucky spoke up first, “So how’s Natasha going?” 

Steve just smiled hearing her name, “She’s amazing.. I didn’t think she would be as into me as I was into her. It was shocking really”

Bucky smiled, “I know what you mean”

Steve asked the same questions to Bucky about You.

“Well, we basically live together” He giggled, “You know, I don’t go into my apartment unless I need clothes. Hell sometimes I don’t even have to. I have clothes at her place” Bucky was blushing a bit, “Steve I really need to ask you something”

“Anything Buck, what’s up?” Steve stopped skipping stones to really listen to Bucky. 

“Do you.. Do you think it’s too soon if I ask her to marry me?” Bucky was still skipping stones. 

Steve was taken aback, “I honestly never found you the type to tie the knot” He was scrambling to think of something else to say when Bucky spoke up. 

Bucky nodded, “I know me either. It’s just.. there are so many moments throughout the day where she does things.. a-and I can see myself with her doing those things for the rest of my life. Don’t even get me started on the sex” Steve got a bit awkward and Bucky noticed. 

“Oh PLEASE, as if you and Nat don’t do it” Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah but I don’t yell it out in public” Steve was looking around to see if anyone heard. 

 

Bucky shook his head, “Anyway, you’re my best friend Steve. I consider you as far as my brother.. “ 

Steve got the hint and pulled him into a hug, “Marry her James”

Bucky hugged him back. Thrilled that he was given the seal of approval by Steve Rogers. Although Steve wasn’t aware, he had gone wedding ring shopping before the trip. He researched the campsite area and knew the perfect place to take you. It was by a separate cliff that overlooked the ocean instead of trees. 

He couldn’t wait to ask you. Hell he couldn’t stand being away from you anymore. 

“Let’s go back” Bucky said to Steve, chucking one last stone. 

“Right behind ya” 

The two of them smiled, glowing from their conversation earlier. 

This was going to be a trip we will always remember, Bucky thought to himself. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Barnes” He blushed thinking about it. 

Little did he know, Steve had been thinking of making Natasha his bride. 

Might be too soon Steve thought.


	5. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we have all been waiting for!

You and Natasha noticed the boys walking back towards the camp. They looked happy and cheerful like always. 

Bucky walked towards you and bent over to give you a gentle kiss. Soon his kiss became more passionate and You heard a low needy groan coming from him. He usually did that when he hasn’t seen you in a while. You began to blush just thinking of what usually comes next when he does that. You felt Bucky smirking as he kissed you. You knew what he was up to. 

_____________________________________________________  
It was around 6PM when the boys came back. Steve wanted to spend some alone time with Natasha and therefore they went for a late night stroll down the same path. Bucky however, asked that You and him walk towards the cliff to watch for shooting stars. This time of year was perfect for that. 

________________________________________________________

“So how was everything with Nat?” Bucky held your hand and swung it gently.

“Oh! It was really wonderful Buck. I can’t remember the last time we were able to just sit and talk. I really missed her” You smiled at him. He smiled at you knowingly, “I know what you mean”

The walk up the cliff wasn’t as bad as you thought. The hill wasn’t steep but you did feel like you were fulfilling your workout out here. 

“Do you think we’ll see any stars tonight?” You looked up at the deep blue sky. It was slowly getting darker. The bright white moon was shining along with the constellations beginning to appear throughout the sky. 

Bucky faced you and admired your beauty. The light from the moon was shining against your face is such a way, it was breathtaking. You felt Bucky staring and smiled to him, “Did you hear me?”

Bucky’s eyes fell to focus into yours, “Sorry Doll, I was a bit enthralled by you there” He began to blush a bit. 

You stopped and pulled him in for a sweet kiss, “How did I ever get so lucky with someone like you?” 

“I ask myself that question every day” Bucky brushed your hair behind your ear smiling. 

____________________________________________

“Oh Bucky this is amazing!”

The cliff you were on had the perfect view of a waterfall below and very big pine trees. There were hints of red and orange tones from a few bushes here and there. The earthy mountains around were weathered many shades of tan and brown. The sky has now turned into a dark blue-grey. You and Bucky sat at the edge of the cliff to admire mother nature. 

“Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?” You were captivated by the scenery. 

Bucky looked at you fondly, “I have” He saw you blush. 

You sighed happily, “I love you James” 

“I love you too Y/N.. more than you can imagine” Bucky held your hand tightly. 

You interlaced your fingers with his. You were feeling your body engulfed with love. His love. 

“Y/N, What do you think of me?” Bucky’s question snapped you out of your daydream. 

You giggled, “Bucky why are you asking me that”

He nudged you playfully, “No seriously, what do you think of me?”

“Well James, you are a gentlemen, you have a great sense of humor, you’re charming, romantic, you’re just perfect. Inside and out” You smiled at him, “And me?”

You felt him squeeze your hand more tightly, “You are absolutely beautiful, with a big heart, you know how to have a great time, you care for those that you love, you make me fall in love with you more and more everyday” He was blushing at the last part. 

The two of you noticed a bright light rising and moving across the sky. 

“Make a wish” Bucky whispered in your ear. 

You closed your eyes, wishing that this moment right now could be frozen in time. You felt Bucky move and that caught your attention. 

“Y/N? I'm hoping you can fulfill my wish that I've been wanting for a long time” He kissed you gently, “Will you marry me?”

His metal hand slowly opened to reveal a ring. It sparkled in the moonlight and was engraved inside. 

It read: James and Y/N Forever. 

You gasped and covered your mouth, beginning to cry of joy. 

“Oh James, of course I would marry you!” You pulled him in for a passionate kiss. It felt like fireworks in this moment. Almost like your bond grew stronger. 

He pulled away to place the ring onto your finger. In that moment, you saw his eyes water and tears fell on his cheeks. 

You took the hand with your ring and wiped away his tears. 

“I love you so much Mr. Barnes” You kissed him gently. 

“I love you too Mrs. Barnes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should have a steamy tent scene. Not sure if that would be too much after this~
> 
> Sorry this took forever also, I was having writer's block but I'm extremely happy waiting this out.


	6. Tent Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky have a very intimate night in your tent. 
> 
> <3

Heading back to the tent was like a dream. Your high from the engagement kept crashing into you like a tidal wave. You couldn’t believe James was thinking of settling down.. and with You. 

You held his metal hand, feeling the coolness counteract your heat. The moonlight beaming through the trees above had Bucky looking mysterious and sexy. You began to blush, thinking about possibly being intimate tonight. 

Then a sudden thought popped into your head. How would you announce the engagement? Over dinner? A party? A Christmas card?

“Bucky” You asked sweetly. He looked over at you, his eyes smiling at you. “Yes, Doll?”

“How are we going to announce the engagement?” You sounded a bit nervous now. You weren’t good with announcing important things to people. You recall telling Natasha for months her eyebrows were fine, but they were just two furry caterpillars on her face. Thank god she decided to change it to what she has now. You’re a people pleaser when it comes to your close friends. 

“Why not take Steve and Nat out to dinner? Families are always the first to know about engagements.. and they are our family” He smiled sweetly at you. He bent over to kiss your forehead, “Don’t worry Y/N, nobody would reject our love.. now come on” He pulled you back onto the trail. He always knew the right things to say. 

_____________________________________

Back at the camp, you notice Steve and Natasha have already gone to sleep. The light in their tent was turned off which was sign not to disturb them. 

You crawled into your tent and realized it was much smaller than you thought it was. Making yourself comfortable on one side, Bucky crawls in, only to take up almost the entire tent. You began giggling at the sight. 

“Hmm? What’s up babe” Bucky was confused he had missed something funny. 

“Do you realize how big you are?” You couldn’t stop laughing now. 

He glared at you then smirked slowly. 

“OOF.. BUCKY!” He laid on top of you, letting his dead weight settle on your wriggling body below him. “BUCKY GET OFF!” He responded by laughing at you. 

“Please James” You were begging now. He liked when you begged. 

“Ok.. Ok” He moved off of you and laid next to you, facing you. “Forgive me?” He looked at you sweetly, getting chills from his metal hand moving across your curves. Bucky loved to touch you. He began to lightly squeeze your side and ass. He let out a low groan. You can feel his erection press against your thigh. You didn’t realize you had moaned. He was smirking at you. 

He leaned in to kiss you sweetly. Your body wanted the passion Bucky gives right away. You pressed against him harder, letting him part your lips with his tongue. He tasted like his favorite mint gum. 

“How do you want it tonight hun?” He whispered in your ear. Nibbling at your earlobe, awaiting the response. 

“J-James, I just want you. I don’t care if it’s rough or not” You cheeks were lightly pink now. 

The two of you wasting no time taking your clothes off. Of course having to kiss each other passionately while doing so.   
You helped Bucky finished taking off his clothes and pushed him down so you were on top. 

“Much too slow for my liking tonight James” You smirked, holding his erection in your hand. You rubbed his length against the lips of your pussy, seeing him grab at your thighs, signalling for you to stop teasing him. 

You let the head push through your tight opening slowly, savoring how big he is. You felt hands on your waist, pushing you down harder. His hips rising up so he can be completely inside of you. The both of you moaned loudly. 

You rode him hard and fast. “Oh James! I’m gonna cum already!” You grabbed onto his hands tightly which were grabbing onto your breasts. 

“Come all over my cock Y/N!” Bucky was giving you this hungry smile. He clutched your body and sat up. He now held your ass tightly and moved your body so you were grinding on him faster. 

“James!” You grabbed his hair roughly, knowing how much he loves it. “Please come with me”

You felt James body relax, realizing he was holding back from ejaculating before you. His warm seed shot inside your warm walls. He pulled you in for a rough kiss that turned sweet and gentle. 

“God, I love you” He whispered to you, rubbing the sweat away from your face, “I can’t wait for you to be the mother of my child”

You smiled at him, “I can’t wait to have your children” You kissed his face all over. 

___________________________________

The two of you lay down and pull the sheets over you. The sex made you tired. Bucky however, had already fallen asleep. You snuggled up against Bucky. You watched as his breathing deepened. 

You happily sighed, which was loud enough to wake Bucky up. He cradled you closer to him. You soon began to fall asleep from thanks to the comforting warmth Bucky was giving off. 

“I love you” You whispered to him, before falling asleep yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to make more moments like this <3


End file.
